


The Observations of Hank and Wu Regarding Nick

by grimmswan



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmswan/pseuds/grimmswan
Summary: Three short one shots about Hank and Wu noticing things about Nick once he's in a relationship with Adalind. My muse is a strange one, so there may or may not be more installments. Please enjoy anyway.





	The Observations of Hank and Wu Regarding Nick

"All right, I have to ask, has Adalind been picking out all your clothes." Wu deadpanned as Nick walked into the bullpen.

He gives the sergeant a confused look. "What are you talking about."

"This." Wu says moving is hand in an up and down fashion, directing it at Nick.

"He has a point, partner" Hank looks pointedly at Nick. "Ever since you and Adalind have been living together, you tend to wear clothes worn by gq models."

Nick rolled his eyes. The truth was, all of his old worn out clothes kept being worn by the beautiful woman he was living with. His old jacket had disappeared and been replaced by what Adalind claimed was much warmer. And yes, it was warmer, but it was also a bit more elegant than what he was used too, or would have chosen for himself. However, he hadn't wanted to hurt her feelings, and so he had said nothing about the new coat, or any of the other clothes that had found their way into his wardrobe.

And if he just so happen to look really good in the clothes she picked out, well, so be it.

Grimm Grimm Grimm Grimm

"Oh, my god. Detective Burkhardt I am so sorry."

"It's alright" Nick said to the intern, quickly shucking off his shirt, since it was now covered in very hot coffee.

A few wolf whistles were heard, as the detective was now standing in the bullpen completely shirtless.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" Nick waved off the comments.

"Whoa, Burkhardt. You've been attacked by a mountain lion or something." Detective Bruno asked.

"Looks like Adalind's been marking her territory." Wu said, observing the scratch marks on Nick's back.

"Well, woman do like to lay claim to their men." Hank grins.

Nick couldn't help the blush the spread on his face. He and Adalind had gotten carried away last night. The more dangerous sides had emerged, needing to conquer the other.

There was at least a little satisfaction in knowing he had marked her just as much. He nearly hardened at remembering seeing the evidence of his claim on several places on her body. Including her hips, breasts, and one in particular on her right butt cheek.

"Forget milk. It looks like fatherhood does a body good. At least it does in Burkhardt's case." Detective Linda Conner states, giving Nick a slow once over.

"Gives a whole new meaning to dad bod doesn't it." The M.E. says appreciatively, as her eyes rake over the shirtless detective.

But he just ignored them. The only person who's desire mattered to him, was the woman who's marks he was proudly baring for all to see at the moment.

Grimm Grimm Grimm Grimm

"I just saw an expense report you filled out. How the hell did you lose your handcuffs? Was it chasing wesen?" Wu approached Nick and asked.

"Well, I didn't actually lose them, I just couldn't put in the report that they broke. And it was technically wesen related. Adalind handcuffed me to the bed and I broke the cuffs."

"Way too much information, partner." Hank groaned, closing his eyes and scrunching his face, trying to will away the images popping in.

"Wu asked. You just had the bad luck to be here when he did." Nick smirked at his partner.

"Well, I would suggest you and Adalind purchase your own handcuffs from now on. No need to bring the taxpayers into your sex life." Wu snarks.

"Actually, we already decided to stick with silk scarves. They're strangely durable."

Hank slams his head on the desk. "I want a new partner."


End file.
